Decidiste Dejarme
by Kim Diamond
Summary: Ella sufrió por el, pero estuvo con el hasta el ultimo suspiro.. pero a pesar de perderlo siguió adelante.


Llorar  
>Estos personajes pertenece a SNK playmore.<br>Credits: Ashley Yagami

Que suerte la mía, de todos los lugares tuviste que aparecer justo en este, en mi concierto ¿Acaso quieres humillarme? no fue suficiente para ti haberme dejado, haberme también lastimado cuando me miraste a los ojos con esa frialdad tuya y me juraste que nunca me quisiste, que solo fui un juego para ti sin importarte lo que yo sentí en ese momento, el dolor con los que mis ojos te veían sin entender el porqué de tanto sufrimiento.  
>Y ahora te veo ahí entre el público con esa mujer, la que me remplaza ahora, la que te toma de la mano y te demuestra su amor en frente de todos, eres un egoísta Iori, tu nunca me permitiste eso, pero lo que aun no entiendo es ¿Qué haces aquí? si me habías aclarado que ya no me buscarías y me amenazaste con matarme si me acercaba a ti, hubiera preferido que lo hicieras así terminaría al fin con este dolor.<p>

Recuerdo cuando me citaste por primera vez en una playa desierta una vez que me encontraste saliendo de la preparatoria, temblé, creí que ibas a atacarme por ser la amiga de tu rival pero no fue así, sé que tienes honor y algo me decía que era otra cosa, apenas llegue a tu encuentro tú ya estabas ahí, esperándome y cuando te percataste de mi presencia te acercaste a mi sin expresión alguna y una vez cerca de mí, tú me besaste sin decirme nada, quede perpleja, nunca me habían besado de esa manera, sin darme cuenta yo también te estaba besando y lo disfrutaba porque me había gustado, algo cambio en mí, era como si mi corazón psíquico quisiera salirse de mí.  
>Nuestros encuentros fueron más frecuentes, contaba los días, las horas, los minutos para volver a verte, volver estar en tus brazos, volver a besarte y demostrarte todo mi amor que se hizo muy evidente. Amaba pasar el tiempo contigo, fui muy feliz a tu lado y tu asombrosamente cambiaste, ya no buscabas a Kyo, ya ni siquiera participabas en los torneos con el afán de derrotarlo, yo te cambie Iori y con el tiempo me di cuenta que me querías a pesar que no me lo demostrabas, lo supe cuando al dormir a mi lado buscabas el calor de mi piel, cuando me tomabas cada noche susurrabas con dulzura mi nombre y cuando me hacia la dormida en tus brazos me decías que me amabas, que siempre me protegerías y que nunca dejarías que me alejaran de ti.<p>

Y después de tanto, vengo a recordarlo justo en estos momentos, como también aquel día que apareciste en mi puerta, mis ojos fueron total sorpresa al verte ahí parado, me hiciste con rudeza a un lado y entraste a mi casa.  
>—Maldita sea, ¡Sal de mi cabeza! -me gritaste, podía sentir tu fría mirada en mí, me tomaste de los hombros una vez perdiendo la paciencia, luego de que yo recibiera de llena la expresión fría de tu mirada, me sujetaste de los hombros y violentamente me acorralaste contra la pared. — ¿porque Athena? Dime porque...<br>¿Por qué? eso me pregunte tantas veces.  
>Con mis ojos húmedos te mire y una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, una vez más te tenía tan cerca como lo soñé tantas veces y levante con temor mi mano para tocar tu rostro pero me detuve cuando sentí tus labios contra los míos, me estabas besando con ansias, con una necesidad infinita apretaste mi cuerpo contra el tuyo acariciándome con solías hacerlo, no supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que separaste nuestros labios‚ jamás podré olvidar ese brillo en tus ojos y tu cálido aliento cerca de mi cuando te apartaste lentamente me soltaste.<br>— ¡¿Estas feliz no?! –me reprochaste, aun no olvido tu expresión furiosa y confundida. —No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.  
>—yo... –mis húmedos labios se movieron sin pensarlo ante tu inquietud, luego te maldijiste por lo que acabas de decir, diste media vuelta y comenzaste a caminar hacia la puerta diciéndome "No sé cómo, pero voy a sacarte de mi"<br>Agache mi cabeza, me sentía dolida por tus últimas palabras, escuchaba tu camino hacia la puerta cuando escuche tu grito de dolor, estabas echado en el suelo y la sangre fresca salía de tu boca, fui corriendo a ti para ayudarte.  
>— ¡Iori!<br>Trataste de empujarme dándome a entender que no necesitaras de mi ayuda y al mismo tiempo te sentí estremecer de dolor en mis brazos.  
>—Iori...<br>No hacía más que decir tu nombre, como si eso ayudara a controlar tus gemidos, tus fuertes respiraciones, tu sufrimiento, oí tu gruñido maldiciendo a Orochi. A pesar que había sido derrotado el dios serpiente estaba muy presente en ti, en tu sangre maldita que heredaste al nacer, pero esta vez se presenciaba con crueldad. Por primera vez vi lagrimas en tus ojos, esos ojos brillaban como si le temieras a algo ¿el Riot of Blood?  
>No, si hubiera sido tú estarías enloquecido asesinándome como hiciste con esas personas en el torneo '97, este Riot era distinto.<br>Y yo estuve a tu lado, recostándote sobre mis piernas mientras acariciaba con terneza tu cabello rojo que se encontraba empapado por tu transpiración, tu cuerpo cada vez iba subiendo la temperatura y a tus ojos los mantenías bien abiertos soportando el dolor que sentías, escuchaba tus quejidos que tratabas de callar, sabía lo orgulloso que eras y seguramente te daba vergüenza que estuviera contigo en ese estado a la que tu llamarías debilidad, tosiste secamente y más sangre surgió de un color más oscura esta vez, te dificultaba respirar y cerraste tus ojos, tus brazos se aferraron a mí y ocultaste tu rostro sobre mi vientre, creyendo tal vez te rescataría del sufrimiento, tus manos se hundieron en mi cintura aferrándote también a mi uniforme rasgándolo con tus uñas, me desespere y comencé a llorar, no sabía cómo ayudarte y querer aliviar tu dolor, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarte de la misma manera, seguimos asi por unos minutos, ambos tirados en el suelo de mi sala. 

Quise pedir ayuda llamando a una ambulancia pero cuando iba a tomar el tubo del teléfono tú me lo impediste, no sé porque no me dejaste en ese momento y creo que nunca lo entenderé. Me puse a pensar lo difícil que había haber sido soportar esto tu solo, saber el hecho que si morías nadie lo sabría, el miedo, el dolor, todo debió ser un tormento.  
>—Tranquilo mi amor. –te dije angustiada. —Estoy aquí, ahora me tienes a mí.<br>Sentí como tus dedos se aflojaban en mi cintura, fue cuando me di cuenta que me habías oído pero aun seguiste estremeciéndote, bese tu frente con amor y seguí acariciando tus mechones rojos, sintiéndote nuevamente mío, no quería que te fueras de mí, te estabas tranquilizando cuando con lentitud te ibas retirando de mí, ya no sentía tus manos aferrándome, me miraste profundamente a los ojos descubriendo tu desolación en ellos, vi que aún quedaba un poco de sangre en tu boca y retire mi vincha de estrellas y limpie con ella la sangre de tus labios, tú te apartaste hacia atrás.  
>—Déjame... -musitaste débilmente.<br>—por favor Iori, déjame ayudarte. –conteste suplicante, tu solo te levantaste y con algo de esfuerzo te pudiste parar.  
>Yo solo te observaba desde el suelo, al igual que tu frente a mí, pero fue solo por un instante, te diste vuelta y te fuiste algo indeciso y echado.<br>No volví a verte hasta entonces, en mi concierto a beneficio de los pobres ciudadanos que perdieron su hogar en el incendio que se había propagado hace poco en la ciudad. Termine de cantar y al tiempo oí los aplausos y mi nombre clamado por la multitud, sonreí dando las gracias, tú y tu acompañante ya no estaban, baje del escenario dirigiéndome a mi camarín cuando te cruzaste en mi camino, estabas con esa mujer que me miro seria y aburrida, te felicito Iori, ella era perfecta para ti, su cuerpo era escultural, sus risos dorados brillaban y su rostro parecía ser la de un ángel, si comparamos, ella me salía ganando en belleza.  
>Tú te acercaste a mí con una falsa sonrisa arrancándote una cadena plateada que llevabas en tu cuello, era la misma cadena que un día te lo había obsequiado y la arrojaste a mis pies, sin importarte que me doliera y derramara mis lágrimas.<br>—ya no lo quiero, guárdalo, tíralo haz lo que quieras con esa baratija. - me dijiste con frialdad, seque mis lágrimas pensando en lo tonta que fui al preocuparme por ti, por las noches que pase desvelada cuando tenía esos horrorosos sueños en que morías en mis brazos y.. tu sangre saliendo de tu boca, la lluvia y tu mirada llena de temor... pero que tonta fui.  
>—Gracias, la guardare con las otras de mi colección. -sonreí hipócritamente tomando la cadena del suelo.<br>Tú me miraste con furia, pude sentir como tus dientes rechinaban del enojo que sentías, al saber que no fuiste el único en mi vida y me sentí tan bien por haberte dicho esa mentira y seguí mi camino cuando sentí tu mano de hierro tomando mi brazo me tironeaste hacia ti.  
>—No te creo. –Me susurraste en un duro tono, temblé y tu luego sonreíste dulcemente. —Athena...<br>— ¿Qué pretendes? -cuestione cansada de tus juegos.  
>—Lo lograste<br>— ¿Qué?  
>—Lograste lo que tanto querías... –susurraste negando con la cabeza y cambiaste de tema. —Se terminó Athena, ya encontré a alguien mejor que tú.<br>Me aclaraste con tu maldita sonrisa te marchaste con esa mujer que no dejaba de tocarte cariñosamente obteniendo toda tu atención mientras como idiota volvía a llorar, a sufrir.  
>—Athena ¿Te encuentras bien? -me pregunto una vez Kyo al verme distante observando el mar, se sentó a mi lado, a él le pareció buena idea llevarme a la playa con Shingo y Yuki para cambiar mi ánimo, además que hace poco no me sentía bien físicamente, había tenido malestares, mareos, náuseas, fui al médico y las pruebas de los exámenes no mentían, estaba embarazada de Iori, iba a tener un hijo de él y ni si quiera lo sabía, nunca lo iba a saber y ahora estoy en este lugar que me lo recordaba aún más, me largue a llorar como niña y Kyo me abrazo consolándome, nunca supo el porqué de mi tristeza y no deseaba decírselo, no sabría cómo se lo tomaría.<br>Una vez más salía de la preparatoria, comenzó a llover levemente y no me importaba, me gustaba caminar bajo la lluvia para mí era lo más sano y hermoso, esta vez no me fui acompañada, sino sola caminaba sin prisa cuando una mano tapo toda mi boca y me arrastro hacia la oscuridad de un callejón, trate de luchar pero se me fue imposible, era más fuerte que yo y me tenía acorralada contra un muro cuando escuche.  
>— Athena... Soy yo.<br>Me detuve, era el, era Iori... Estaba todo empapado a causa de la lluvia aunque estaba bien cubierto con un abrigo largo que te cubría del todo.  
>— ¡Suéltame! -exclame con enfado apartándote de mí. —No vuelvas a tocarme.<br>—Solo vine a buscar lo que me pertenece...  
>—pensé que ya no querías volver a verme y te búscate otra mejor que yo. –le recordé sus palabras.<br>—Todo fue vanidad –sonríes tú.  
>Arqueo mi ceja negando trato de irme pasando por tu lado pero tú me empujas hacia atrás.<br>—ya basta, no me lastimes más. -te ruego tratando de no llorar. Tu solo te sacas tu pesado y mojado abrigo y lo lanzas aun lado, vuelves acercarte a mí.  
>—No lo hare. -siento tus caricias sobre mi rostro y sobre mis labios, yo cierro mis ojos disfrutando de cada rose de tus dedos dejando mis sentimientos al descubierto ante ti.<br>Me tomas de la cintura y me besas salvajemente, yo no hacía más que abrazarte, sintiendo la calidez de tus labios en los míos, tus manos paseando sobre mi espalda mientras la lluvia se hacía aún más fuerte, desciendes de mi boca y vuelves a sonreír, me vuelves a besar como la primera vez, me acorralas contra una de las paredes de ese callejón haciéndome sentir la mujer más amada de este mundo, en tus brazos me sentía única, protegida sin duda fue la experiencia más hermosa del mundo, no dejabas de besarme y abrazarme como si fuera el ultimo.  
>De pronto nuestro bello momento fue interrumpido por un dolor en tu pecho que te hizo estremecer, tus piernas flaquean y caes hacia mí, asombrada me apresuro a sostenerte pero tu cuerpo pesaba y se me hizo difícil sostenerte, sino hubiese sido por la pared hubiéramos caído, asi que poco a poco fuimos descendiendo con ayuda del muro hacia el suelo.<br>— ¿Qué sucede? –te pregunte sin entender, espero tu respuesta y nada. — ¡Oh por favor, Iori!  
>Nuestras miradas se encuentran, me sonríes y al tiempo un temblor violento se propaga en tu cuerpo y un hilo de sangre sale de tus labios y termina su recorrido por tu cuello. Me estaba preocupando, sabía que algo malo pasaría y comencé a llorar.<br>Tu solo me observabas decepcionado sin saber que decir y yo no hago más que abrazarte, seguías temblando descontroladamente, tu ríes tristemente, ahora lo entiendo, te estas muriendo y la causa no es de una herida mortal sino por tu maldita sangre, esa maldición terminara con tu vida, era por eso que me buscaste Iori, porque deseabas que estuviera a tu lado cuando sucediera.  
>—Hn...<br>—Shhh... No digas nada, Iori, tienes que ponerte bien...–te interrumpo tapando con suavidad tus labios.  
>—Mi ilusión era morir... a tu lado Athena. –murmuras.<br>Sonrió con tristeza, tú habías pensado en mí...  
>—Aunque. –sigues hablando, tan inaudible que apenas puedo escucharte. —debo aceptar que morir en tus brazos... es mejor que morir en manos de Kyo, no le di el gusto de verme morir.<br>Ríes con maldad, no puedo creer que pienses en esa estúpida rivalidad justo ahora, lo único que lograste es que empapara más mi rostro con mis lágrimas, niego con dolor, no quería que murieras ¡No quería!  
>—Aguanta, voy a pedir ayuda.<br>Quise levantarme pero tú no me dejas, suspiro con resignación, estoy completamente empapada y no me importa, aun asi intento protegerte de la lluvia con mi abrazo.  
>— Es inútil Athena. –me reclamas con una débil sonrisa. — Aquí... acaba todo...<br>— ¡Por favor, Iori! –exclamo.  
>Exhalas y con lentitud alzas tu mano para tocar mi cabello mojado, tus dedos fríos me acarician dulcemente, abre y cierras tus ojos débilmente, sé que te cuesta seguir despierto.<br>—Mi hermosa Athena... –susurras.  
>No se si reír o llorar, nunca pensé que me dirías eso, comienzo a llorar nuevamente.<br>—No puedes dejarme Iori...  
>—No llores... –me susurras.<br>—Estoy embarazada. –te confieso, tus ojos sobre mí me miras con sorpresa. —voy a tener un hijo tuyo.  
>Termino diciéndote con voz quebrada, una lagrima sale de tus ojos, era tristeza o felicidad que veía en ellos.<br>—Un... hijo.  
>—Sí, un Yagami.<br>— ¡No! –exclamas con dolor y tus manos temblantes tocan mi vientre y me miras seriamente a los ojos. —Prométeme que no dejaras que ellos se lo lleven, prométeme que lo protegerás de su destino.  
>—Iori...<br>—Él no puede terminar como yo Athena, él tiene que tener un destino distinto al mío. –me aclaraste y gemiste del dolor por el esfuerzo que hacías en hablar.  
>—Lo prometo, lo prometo mi amor. –te lo repito mil veces para tranquilizarte pero tú fin estaba cerca, tu cabeza cae hacia un lado, tu respiración se detiene por unos instantes y te aferras de mí.<br>—Te Amo, Athena Asamiya... –expresas con amor.  
>—Iori... no ¡No! Resiste por favor.<br>—Me llevare la imagen de tu hermoso rostro en mi memoria, mi amada... –tus lagrimas vuelven a brotar, no es la lluvia que cae, lo sé.  
>Vuelves a estremecerte y con un último suspiro escucho mi nombre salir de tus labios. Tus ojos están cerrados, y a la vez tan calmada, como si durmieras placenteramente. La lluvia cesa con lentitud y tú mi Iori... te habías ido.<p>

No podía dejar de mirarte tristemente, toco tu rostro ahora tan frio como el hielo de mi corazón que se ha destruido en pedazos, ya no hay lágrimas en mis ojos, ya no me quedaban, me saco la cadena plateada que tenía puesta en mi cuello y te la coloco a ti, era tuya Iori, te pertenecía y quería que te la llevara a donde quieras que estés, solo me dedique a mirarte por última vez.  
>Algo me interrumpió, una imagen de ninjas de tu clan se acercaban a nosotros, estaban cerca, podía sentirlo... tenía que irme antes de que me encontraran... no olvidare la promesa que te hice Iori, protegeré a nuestro hijo con mi vida si es necesario, con último beso en tus labios me despido de ti, me dolió sentirlos fríos, muy fríos. Me fui corriendo cuando sentí que ellos se acercaban y me escabullí detrás de un contenedor para no ser vista, pero yo si los veía a ellos, eran ninjas del Clan Yagami, me di cuenta por la media luna que llevaban en sus espaldas, uno de ellos se acercó a ti para cerciorarse si te encontrabas con vida, el ninja negó, se había dado cuenta que te habías ido de este mundo y ordeno que te levantaran, con respeto te llevaron a un auto negro que arranco de inmediato y yo me quede inmóvil sentada en mi lugar para meditar las cosas.<br>Ahora lo entendía todo Iori, lo habías hecho por mí, para protegerme... ellos te estuvieron siguiendo todo este tiempo y era por eso que te encontraron, siempre te seguían... sabía que eran capaces de cualquier cosa, hasta de matar y que tenías prohibido comprometerte con alguien seriamente, sabían que yo no solo era un capricho para ti, que empezabas a descubrir un sentimiento hermoso pero desconocido para ti y gracias a eso estabas descuidando tu objetivo de eliminar a Kyo, fuiste muy tonto en pensar eso Iori, no necesitaba que me protegieras ¡No soy tan débil!  
>Apreté mis manos, pero por más que quisiera no podía enojarme contigo, lo hiciste por mí, te involucraste con esa mujer para tapar las apariencias y poder olvidarme, no pudiste hacerlo Iori, porque tú ya me amabas, tanto como yo a ti. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, sentada en silencio, bañándome con la oscuridad de la noche.<p>

Años después...

La primavera llego como también un año más de vida de mi pequeño Heiri-san, si lo conocieras Iori, es idéntico a ti, no solo físicamente sino también en sus gustos y personalidad, es un niño fuerte tanto que me sorprende cada día en su progreso, seguramente te sentirías muy orgulloso de el, ahora me encuentro parada viendo tu lapida una vez más en la mansión Yagami con mi niño, no pude evitarlo Iori, ellos descubrieron que iba a tener a tu heredero y me encontraron, no pude cumplir tu promesa mi amor, lo siento una vez más te pido perdón... siento como una lagrima moja mi mejilla y bajo mi cabeza, pero te prometo que no dejare que Heiri sufra, yo estaré pendiente de el en todo momento, protegiéndolo de tu clan que quieren contagiarle ese odio por los Kusanagi convirtiéndolo en un demonio, no les permitiré que lo dañen como hicieron contigo, el no seguirá con ese objetivo de terminar con los Kusanagi, él ahora es una persona normal como todo el mundo, concurre a la escuela y ya tiene amigos, hare de el un hombre bueno, de provecho, justo y sincero, estoy segura que si tu madre hubiera estado viva tu hubieras sido una persona distinta y Heiri me tiene a mí, a su madre quien seguirá protegiéndolo de quien sea.  
>Siento un leve viento detrás de mí que sacudían mis cabellos, era un bello y cálido viento, cerré mis ojos por un momento, siento que me abrazan por detrás tomando de mi cintura, siento tu aroma, tu respiración sobre mi cuello, tu presencia Iori, mi corazón se estremece al sentirte cerca de mí, apretó mis parpados con fuerza y apoyando mi cabeza hacia atrás, tocando tu pecho mientras me acaricias suavemente la mejilla, "Te quiero Athena..." me susurras, solo deseo con todo mi ser que ese momento no termine, que te quedes conmigo para siempre.<br>— ¿Pasa algo malo, mama? –escucho la vos de mi pequeño quien me miraba con sus ojitos brillantes.  
>Miro hacia atrás, nadie había, suspiro con desilusión, todo había sido mi imaginación, le sonrió a mi pequeño secándome discretamente mis lágrimas para no preocuparlo.<br>—No, no es nada mi amor.  
>Dejo una rosa blanca al lado de tu lapida despidiéndome...<br>— ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto mi niño indicando con su mano algo que brillaba sobre el césped, me pareció conocido y lo tomo, era la cadena que te había regalado, la misma que deje sobre tu cuello cuando partiste al otro mundo, me di cuenta que no fue mi imaginación, tú estabas conmigo, siempre lo estuviste Iori, lo apretó contra mi pecho con emoción, esta era la prueba que aun seguías vivo, no podía verte... pero si sentirte. "Gracias Iori"  
>—Mama ¿Puedo quedármelo? –hablo de nuevo Heiri entusiasmado y como negarme al ser más hermoso de esta tierra, me agacho hasta quedar en la estatura de mi niño y le coloco la cadena, el admiraba la joya con los ojitos lleno de alegría.<br>—Cuídalo mucho Heiri, fue de tu padre. –le informo, el asiente obediente y sale corriendo hacia la mansión mientras que un viejo amigo de la familia se acerca a mí con una amigable sonrisa que fue correspondido de la misma manera y como no hacerlo ya que desde que llegue se porto muy bueno conmigo y con mi hijo. Tu mayordomo siempre me ha hablado bien de ti Iori, es bueno saber que nunca fuiste la persona fría que aparentabas ser.  
>—Señora, la están esperando en la junta, solo falta usted. –me informo el con respeto.<br>Una vez más miro tu lapida Iori, con tu nombre escrito... gracias al Heredero que te di forme parte de tu familia, como también tus responsabilidades en tus negocios, velando por el Patrimonio de nuestro hijo, a que consideran el futuro líder del Clan Yagami.

~FIN~

Dedicado a Alexis Bryan Díaz Sanchez & a todos los fans Athena y Iori n_n*  
>Gracias por leer amigos!<p> 


End file.
